1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas detecting method and a gas detecting device which are preferably usable for detecting gas leaks in a technical field requiring long times and continuous gas detection, such as mining and manufacturing fields, petrochemical fields or high pressure gas producing facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an atmosphere gas detecting method, as of now, is established a chemical reaction type gas detecting method using a galvanic battery and a constant potential electrolysis and a gas thermal conduction difference type gas detecting method. The conventional gas detecting method enables an intended gas to be detected at high sensitivity and high precision.
With the conventional gas detecting method, however, since chemical reaction or thermal conduction is employed, the sensor to be installed into the gas detecting device is always consumed. Therefore, it is always required in the conventional gas detecting device that the installed sensor is exchanged regularly, so that the conventional gas detecting device is not suitable for long duration and continuous use. With the gas detecting method using the thermal conduction difference, it is required that the zero adjustment is performed for the gas detecting device appropriately before the use and/or during the use, so that the gas detecting method can not be employed stably.